Plasma sources utilized for thin film processing in semiconductor device fabrication are often unable to achieve the most desirable condition for dry etching due to the inability to separately control ion and radical concentrations in the plasma. For example, in some applications, the desirable conditions for plasma etching would be achieved by increasing the ion concentration in the plasma while simultaneously maintaining the radical concentration at a constant level. However, this type of independent ion concentration versus radical concentration control cannot be achieved using the common plasma source typically used for thin film processing. It is within this context that the present invention arises.